Forgetting
by blue2387
Summary: In the world of the rich everything is easy and beautiful. Too bad that there is also the other world – where everything is hard and ugly. There is also one thing about this other world – you can't escape it. Kankuro now knows. While struggling to get away, he needs to free his siblings as well. AU, many pairings, mainly Shikatema.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. Or something...**

**A/N: So, here goes my first Naruto story. This is just sort of prologue, because you need to know what had happened previously. The plot will take from here. You can expect another chapter tomorrow. If I don't decide all of this is awful and take it out of here. I really had doubts posting it. See ya:D**

* * *

**22.10.2005**

**Murderer found**

The case of forty-six year old murdered man is now solved… Gaara no Sabaku, the victim's son, got a five year sentence…

… it is not known if Temari no Sabaku, the dead man's daughter, took part in the crime… the police is still investigating…

* * *

**21.01.2008**

**New Band Is In Town**

Akatsuki has just released their new debut album "Jinchuuriki". Two of the songs are already in Top Ten. There is a new legend coming…

… we see Pein and Konan as lead singers, two bassists Deidara and Itachi, Kisame on keyboard, Hidan and Zetsu with guitars and Sasori on drums. It is still not known whether Orochimaru and Tobi can be considered members of the group… Their manager is Kakuzu, who was known in the Hollywood business for his very wealthy factories...

* * *

**7.02.2008**

**Caught: Tsunade and Jiraiya**

Tsunade, the owner of The Hokage Recording was seen together with famous writer of books for adult audience – Jiraiya. Both celebrities are denying the possible relationship between them…

…our special correspondent found out that they've been having an affair for over three months now…

* * *

**13.03.2009**

**Kiba Inuzuka one of the highest-paid footballers in the world**

Inuzuka now joined the circle of the most expensive football players. He's tried to outdo his fellow teammate Naruto Uzumaki for a while now, but never succeed. Naruto and Kiba are worth over 1,2 million dollars right now… Is it the end of rivalry?

… at the moment the two of them are the best known footballers…

* * *

**16.05.2009**

**Nejiten break-up!**

Neji Hyuuga and Tenten's love is over. It's so sad, but on her latest concert Tenten announced the whole world the end of their relationship. It is gossiped that Neji criticized Tenten's new song "Drowning in white eyes", which was composed for him …the nasty break-up of Inuzuka's manager Neji Hyuuga and rock princess Tenten has shocked the whole Hollywood…

"They were so good together" says the friend of Tenten, Ino Yamanaka – top class model, who…

* * *

**27.09.2009**

**Caught: Famous singer Uchiha Sasuke kisses Haruno Sakura**

It all happened so fast. Sakura Haruno, the face of Tsunade's newest summer collection was spotted kissing Sasuke Uchiha, the brother of Itachi from Akatsuki, who is now starting his solo career… the beautiful model and the musician were just friends, but everything changes right now…

They were given name Sasusaku and are one of the most popular pairs in Hollywood…

* * *

**20.03.2010**

**Crazy fan in a famous rapper's room**

On the latest Shikamaru concert there was an awful incident. One of his fans was found in his dressing room. According to our sources of information two pairs of Shikamaru's jeans had been stolen… Shikamaru Nara doesn't want to comment the situation… our special correspondent found out the fan's name was Shiho…

…Shiho is now the head of Shikamaru's fanclub...

* * *

**14.04.2010**

**The funniest duo of the decade**

We now know the results of The Funniest Duo competition. The main prize was given to Rock Lee and Aburame Shino. Those two comedians have been performing together for over two years and it has finally paid of…

…the award was handed to them by the stand-up comedian Guy Maito, who is Lee's greatest inspiration…

* * *

**19.04.2010**

**Asuma and Kurenai finally get married**

The famous doctor Kurenai Yuuhi and Asuma, who was the star of movies such as "Last fight" and "Wind nature" are to be married next month…

* * *

**8.12.2010**

**Akatsuki goes Number One**

The newest single "Get them all" is now the Number One for the second week in row…

* * *

**10.11.2011**

**Shikamaru's new album**

…"Out of the shadows" is one of best-selling albums of the year and holds songs such as "Troublesome", "Try to chill out", "Look at the clouds" and "More than a teacher" which was dedicated to Asuma Sarutobi…

"It's incredible. I love Shikamaru…" says Shiho, who created a blog for Shikamaru fans…

* * *

**10.12.2011**

**From zero to hero**

Kankuro no Sabaku won the "Idol" and now is moving to Hollywood. As a not known anywhere artist, it is his only chance to lead a musician life. He recorded new single "Won't be your puppet anymore" which is on top of many lists…

Kankuro says: "I got the lucky card. Otherwise I'd never be able to get ouf of there…"

…who knew a guy from the street would hold so much talent…

* * *

This column was brought to you by: Chouji Akimichi


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**A/N: I meant for it not to take so long, but life is funny. I thought I wouldn't have anything to do all summer and here my friend arrives and wants me to come see her. I spent two days in her place. I also had some health problems. Anyway, I know this chapter isn't all that interesting, but the real fun starts from now on. You'll see. I have no idea when you can expect next update. Hope it'll be soon!**

* * *

"Come on, Kankuro! Sing!"

What would you do if you were famous? Like, rich and famous. And talented. You wouldn't know. You aren't. There are only this many people like that. You may call them born under the lucky star, or something. They're cool and great and beautiful. They're everything you could ever dream of.

Not everyone can become one of them. I'm sure you couldn't even if you wanted to. But Kankuro managed to. He is now one of these perfect people that can afford everything and that average people look up to. He sang and won a ticket to a better world.

If you have seen his apartment. He's never even had his own room. Not to mention that big, modern place he lives in now. It's got two bathrooms, five bedrooms and those kinda rooms that you never really need but always wanted to have (seriously, who needs dining room when you can eat on a sofa in living room?). Well this place has three living rooms. What for? Kankuro has no idea.

He has some friends now. Well, he always had friends. Back home, no, not home, because you can't really call that place home, back where he used to live he had friends. They were even better than many of those he has here. They were real friends that you could tell everything and who wouldn't leave you no matter what. They helped you to find some food when you were hungry. They borrowed you money even if they had none. You could count on them, when you had to steal and when you had your birthday. It didn't matter. It was amazing. He sometimes misses his friends. But he doesn't miss his old life. He wants to forget about everything that is in some way connected with Kankuro's past.

Kankuro always liked music. He got a guitar from _him_ that one time. He learned to play quickly and he always sang when something was bothering him. When something was wrong, he wrote lyrics, composed melody and showed to his siblings. They sang together. To forget. How easy it was.

So, when he heard about this Idol competition, he thought: why not? He had nothing to lose. He finally had an opportunity to get out of this shit hole. He wanted to take Temari and Gaara with him. He couldn't. He decided he had to be selfish this one time. His siblings were strong, much stronger than him. They had to be. _He _always liked Kankuro the most. Maybe because Kankuro was first born son. Temari had it bad – she was a girl while _he_ didn't want a daughter. Kankuro wanted to protect her but he couldn't. No one could. Kankuro had no idea what Gaara had done to _him_. But from some reason _he_ hated Gaara. Gaara tried to protect Temari too. He never succeed. But sometimes _he_ hated even Kankuro. Kankuro was doing everything not to anger _him_ too much. Kankuro thinks Temari and Gaara did too.

_He_ let Kankuro take part in the Idol. _He_ didn't let Temari and Gaara. Just Kankuro. And Kankuro took the chance anyway. He just couldn't stand the pain.

Come on, Kanky, sing now!

Tenten's voice interfered his thinking. Good. He shouln't think about it. Ever.

Kankuro was truly happy right now. He had his five-bedrooms apartment and a quiet peaceful life he always wanted. He looked around. They were all here – his new friends: Tenten, an energetic brunette with great sense of humour; Kiba, who was in many ways just like him, the life style and everything, Shino and Lee, very funny guys that Kankuro didn't know all that much yet; Hinata, Tenten's friend, apparently she had some problems with her cousin that Tenten didn't like very much (read: she hated him with every fiber of her being and wasn't hiding with it); Shikamaru, one of the guys he liked the most among celebrities just because he was normal: lazy, modest, didn't think better of himself only because he was famous or rich ("we all are" he says, "why should I brag about it?"); Ino, crazy blonde that changed her boyfriends more often than Kankuro changed his socks and Sai, modern painter that Ino thought she should introduce to feeling (he said something about wanting to add emotion to his paintings or something).

It was a weird group but Kankuro somehow fit there. Not as much as he used to with his old friends, but you can't really have everything, can you?

So he sang.

They often did it. Kankuro and Tenten sang. Lee and Shino showed their newest jokes, Sai showed off his paintings. It was how they spent their free time. It's not like they could go out somewhere without being seen by the paparazzi. They've lived like that for a while now and got used to it. To all the hiding. So they spent time inside. Today it happened to be Kankuro's apartment.

"Seriously, Naruto is pissing me off! He thinks that he is better player than me, can you imagine that?" Guess who was that? Kiba always complained about Naruto. Kankuro had no idea why. They were always fighting and somehow they couldn't get away from each other. They spend almost all the time together and gave all the interviews together. It was just weird.

"Kiba-kun. Naruto-ku-kun hasn't done everything. He is a good frie-"

"Come on, Hinata. Everyone knows you're in love with him. Your opinion doesn't count!" I mean, really, everyone knows. Everytime Hinata is close to Naruto she gets red. Not pretty blush red. More like tomato-all-head red. It's annoying. Especially when he says something to her. Then she faints. I tell you, annoying.

"Did you heard about Akatsuki? They are out of Hollywood again. No one really knows what they are doing? Isn't it weird?"

"Troublesome. What do we care?" You probably know who said that. If you don't I won't tell you.

"It is weird." Tenten concluded. "I mean they are famous and have money and everything. Why do they disappear? And where to?"

"Maybe they visit family or something! It's very youthful to bring flowers to your mother!" I don't know whether Lee just acts this way or if he is this way. Either way, he is a good comedian. Everyone laughs at him.

"All of them? At once. It's ten-people-band, Lee." Stated Shikamaru. "It makes no sense."

"Hn." That was Shino. I seriously don't know why he became a comedian. People laugh because he is so deadly serious all the time. His greatest ability is his dead-face. He goes all white and looks as if he is dead. People find it hilarious. I can't imagine why. To me it's just creepy.

"They've bad reputation even here. I bet they're doing something illegal." Tenten looked serious. "Besides, have you seen those guys? They're like EVIL. Even their songs. "Get them all" is like they want to steal something. Creeps."

"It's not like we can do something, Ten." Shikamaru was, of course, reasonable. "It's their stuff. As long as it doesn't affect us." I can tell you something about Shikamaru. He is incredibly smart and incredibly talented. He is one of those kids that should've been in Harvard right now. There is only one thing wrong with him – he's lazy. Very lazy. He can do something and do it well, only when he is motivated. Otherwise – you won't get a response from him. He'll probably look at the clouds all day.

Kiba's cell rang.

"I'm off, guys. Gotta meet Neji." Kiba said his goodbye. Neji was his manager. He was also Naruto's. I think he played football, in the past. I've no idea what happened. Maybe Hinata would know. It's her cousin after all.

"Be careful. Won't want to catch something from him. Like stupidity." I don't know why Tenten hates Neji. She just does. I heard that they had something going a couple years ago, when she was starting her career. Now they hate each other. "Or i-don't-care-disease. Awfully contagious."

"Sure, pretty. I'll try not to."

"You're so youthful, Kiba!" It was one of these things Lee says, that I don't know why and what for. It's not like it makes sense. He just screams that to your ear. Come on, tell me what he means by that. I'd be really grateful.

"No, you are youthful, my friend." Shino said it with straight face. The guy never laughs. I don't know why he makes people laugh. Told ya, creepy.

"Oh, my friend!" Lee took Shino's hand and started leaping to the door. Man, I'm kinda confused.

After their little show, Kiba eventually managed to get out of this mad-house. Lee was jumping up and down screaming youthful in Shino's face. I think my neighbour is gonna come here anytime. She has a problem with me singing in the shower, old hag. Should've been grateful for the free concert she gets, right?

Kiba run into some weird old lady on his way downstairs. Something told him she was heading towards Kankuro's flat. Well, good she haven't call the police. Yet.

Kiba was close to his new Ferrari when he saw something or rather someone out of place. It was a guy. Kiba's never seen him here before. He just didn't fit here. These clothes. His were even worse than Shikamaru's. In Hollywood you had to watch out what you're wearing. One tie that doesn't fit your shoes and you're in tabloids for a week. In a negative sense, of course. Shikamaru had different style. He never cared what he was wearing, but his style worked. The stylists liked his i-don't-care-what-I'm-wearing-attitude. But this guy's clothes were torn and old and dirty. His bike looked old as well. His girlfriend was pretty, though. Younger than me, I guess, with brown hair, she definitely shouldn't be dating this guy. They looked very close, though. Kissing, and everything. The guy looked also dangerous. He glared at me. What a creep. I hope I won't see him again. And this weird red hair. I'm outta here.

So, I finally got rid of the old hag. She is so annoying. I think she wants me thrown out of this building. Too bad she doesn't know how much my manager, Baki, pays the owner. He would have to be stupid to listen to the old hag's complaints and kick me out of the building.

It was just Shikamaru's turn to sing when the doorbell rang. If it's the hag, seriously, I'll be pissed. But it was someone I hadn't expected at all.

"Gaara?"

"Kankuro, you've gotta help me. 'Mari's in jail."

Well, shit.


End file.
